


Back to You

by scb



Category: South Park
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Hardcore, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, not sorry, very ooc kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scb/pseuds/scb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have just gone home that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eric/Kyle, PWP. Eric is twenty-two and Kyle is twenty-one. Kyle and Cartman are commuting college students and Cartman is an intern. VERY VERY OOC KYLE. KYLE IS OOC. OOC OOC OOFC
> 
> enjoy

He should have just gone home that night.

He should have gone to the bar, he should have gone to Butters' house or Stan's house. Hell, he might have even considered going to Kenny's house. Cartman almost chuckled at the thought. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he watched the road with reddened, narrowed eyes.

Swallowing hard, he exhaled shakily, pulled out a cigarette and promptly lit it, though he knew it wouldn't help to calm his nerves. Never did. He made a hard right and Cartman swore loudly when he felt his heart skip a beat. Hell, he shouldn't have even bothered to check his damn cellphone during that meeting. Had him squirming in his fucking seat and watching the clock like a hawk. 

He swore again at how easily manipulated he had become. But he did not have too much time to dwell on this as he stopped the car abruptly, not paying heed to the way his tires screeched against the wet pavement. He let the door slam behind him and he dropped his cigarette on the wet sidewalk. The rain soaked his blazer, which he promptly dropped to the floor as soon as he could open the front door to Kyle's house.

He carefully shut the front door before stopping, breath hitched.

This moment was always the most intoxicating. The atmosphere in the air was questioning, alluring and so, so fucking tense. Panting slightly, Cartman took out his phone and gave another quick look at the message he had recieved not twenty minutes beforehand:

_"My parents are gone for the weekend. Ike, too. Don't make me beg."_

Scoffing, Cartman put his phone on the kitchen table, his movements slow and surprisingly uncalculated. His head was spinning. God, that boy knew how to play him like a fucking fiddle. A familiar heat settled in his chest and Cartman, combing through his hair with lazy fingers, smirked and made his way to the stairs. Not before looking around the living room, of course. The entire house was dark aside from the moonlight coming through the curtains. Yeah, that pretty little Jew knew him all too fucking well.

Cartman could hardly make the climb up the stairs without chuckling -- he let his hand gently brush the wall as he called out to the boy: "You're a little whore, you know that, Kyle? I told you not to message me during work. You fucking bitch. You're such a fucking _bitch_." He scowled and licked his lips. The air was thick with tension and he knew Kyle could feel it too, because he couldn't hear the other boy respond. It was nearly suffocating him. Cartman never thought such a primal feeling could have such an effect on him, and every time felt like the first time.

He was going to make Kyle cry tonight.

It was dark, save for the light outside. He could easily make out Kyle's petite physique laid flush against the doorframe, the lighting making him look paler than usual. He wore nothing but one of Cartman's dress shirts -- it must have been the one he had left in his room a few weeks prior. It was horribly too big for him, and the image went straight to Eric's cock. The boy had one hand gripping the frame and the other covering his mouth as he surpressed a laugh, "I know I am."

Cartman was on him in an instant. His hands went for those soft, creamy thighs and Kyle didn't hold back the wanton moan that escaped his lips. Cartman's hands were cold but his grip was tight and desperate and Kyle couldn't stop his own hands from tangling themselves in Cartman's hair, "Fuck, Eric...fuck me..." He whimpered, already rutting against the other man's thigh.

Cartman's tongue and teeth found Kyle's neck, tearing open his shirt as he smiled against the boy's pale, pale skin, "Fuck...I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna have the taste of my cum in your mouth for weeks, you little faggot." He murmured, his voice deep and raspy, and it shook Kyle to his core.

Eric wasted no time in hiking the boy up against the wall of his bedroom with ease, Kyle's back hitting the drywall hard and loud. The older boy got a good eye of Kyle's black, lace panties (God, he looked so good in black) and shuddered. Kyle hastily wrapped his bare legs around the larger man's hips, moaning softly at the feeling of Eric's clothed, hard cock pressing against his pereneum. Cartman dug his dull nails into those white thighs and groaned when Kyle pulled him by his hair so that their foreheads were touching. He took a long look at the boy's face and bit his lip before kissing him, rough and deep. It was sloppy, just the way Cartman always liked it. Their tongues explored eachother's mouths recklessly and when they had to part for air, Kyle bit down on Cartman's botom lip and tugged on his hair, and Cartman had to stop himself from whipping out his cock and seriously injuring the boy.

Kyle bucked his hips and pulled him closer, "Come on daddy, fuck me good..." He whispered breathlessly, his entire body flushed and burning and trembling. Cartman immediately started thrusting his hips with abandon, dry humping the boy against the wall. Kyle's arms wrapped around Cartman's neck and his toes curled each time Cartman's dick just barely brushed against his asshole as he rammed into him, his own cock rubbing against the larger man's stout abdomen.

It didn't always start quite like this, but Cartman _loved_ when it did.

"Fuck, Kyle, you're so fucking hot," Eric groaned and chuckled hoarsely, letting his forehead rest atop Kyle's bare shoulder, "I'm so fucking hard for you, baby," He grunted, heat pooling in his groin. He tensed up, moving faster now, his hands roaming to Kyle's clothed candy ass and Cartman smacked him hard, earning a broken moan from the smaller boy. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate.

Kyle's mouth hung open and his eyelids fluttered, his fingers buried in Cartman's hair, which smelled of cigarette smoke and cologne. God, he was so fucking close, it was all so fucking fast and hard and desperate and good. Cartman was always so good to him. Years of fighting as children and teenagers, all the pent up sexual tension and frustrations and torment were still always finding their way out of the both of them when they fucked like this. It was hot, and it was good, and nobody knew about it. Not even Stan.

"Oh, God, E-Eric...fuck, I'm so fucking close, oh my God..." Kyle choked out, his voice failing him as his bucked his hips in time with Eric's movements, quickly and sloppily, his cock twitching against the fabric of Eric's shirt, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it, Kyle. Cum for me, baby..." Cartman furrowed his brow and spread the boy's asscheeks, his clothed, wet cock ramming hard into the boy's taint, "Come on, I know you've been holdin' out all fuckin' night for me, I know it, I--" Cartman's words were caught in his throat and he bit into Kyle's shoulder to muffle a loud groan as he came hard, soiling the front on his pants. The display was enough to push Kyle over the edge and his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes rolling back in bliss, his toes curling in ecstacy. And Cartman didn't stop moving, he rode out both their orgasms hard and long, and Kyle swore he saw stars.

He barely had time to catch his breath before Cartman had him on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's head hit the pillows faster than he could process--his vision was already blurred, and he was positively buzzing from his post-orgasm high. Cartman was atop of him, his strong, fat hands gripping his wrists posessively. Kyle's back arched and he let a small moan escape his bruised lips when Cartman began kissing his neck again, teeth scraping at his skin.

"Damn Kyle, you smell like a bitch," Cartman sneered, a low, gruff whisper, "Are you wearing perfume again?" He asked, and Kyle could hear the grin in his voice. He only wore perfume every once in a blue moon, and he knew it turned Cartman on like nothing else.

"Don't act like you don't fucking like it," Kyle giggled between soft moans, his fatigued legs trembling as he raised them to hug Cartman's back. The older boy's grip loosened only slightly, enough so that Kyle was able to slip free and run his slim fingers through Cartman's hair, "You do like it, don't you?" His voice was softer, coy.

Cartman exhaled deeply, pulling back a bit so that he could look Kyle in the eyes, "You're a little shit, of course I fucking like it. I like everything you do," He smiled devilishly (his smile could kill, Kyle was sure of it), knowing all too well how obsessed Kyle was with his compliments. _His_ compliments. And, to be honest, Cartman was obsessed with complimenting him. How could he not be? Kyle was gorgeous, and Eric had him all to himself. "I like that you smell so fucking good," He muttered, continuing to mark Kyle's neck with vigor, "I like that you like to wear my clothes....I like that you're always so honest...I fucking love that you're all mine, too, you know that?"

A shiver ran up Kyle's spine. He whimpered, and nodded. Christ, Eric was laying it on thick tonight. It was going to be one of _those_ nights, indeed. It was going to be full of biting, swearing, pain and crying and "I love you's" at the end of it all, like the big, juicy cherry on top. Not that Kyle minded, really. In fact, he didn't mind at all. These nights, as impromtu as they were, always reminded them both of how much they really meant to eachother, through and through. How much they needed one another. Nights like these, they could release all of the hatred and malice and bad memories and regrets from their fucked up childhoods through screwing the ever-living crap out of eachother, and fuck if it wasn't the most fulfilling thing in their lives.

They had been doing this for a while, ever since they had started college. Though, Kyle had started to feel his bitter hatred for the fat fuck evolving into something else entirely all throughout high school, and he knew Cartman could feel it too. The sex was inevitable, to say the least. It was when Cartman told Kyle that he loved him in the back seat of his car that he was taken completely off guard, and Kyle was so, so angry at first. Angry enough to stop talking to Cartman for an entire week. He ended up calling Cartman in the middle of the night, broken sobs and confessions that were years past due--the whole nine yards. And then he poured his heart out again in person the following afternoon.

The brunette wasted no time in unbuttoning Kyle's shirt, revealing his creamy, ever-so hairless chest. He let his hands wander, and Kyle sighed contently, refusing to take his eyes off of Eric. The look of adornment and concentration was always priceless, and Cartman was pretty horrible at hiding it.

"Jesus fuck, Kyle, have I told you lately how fucking hot you are? Because, like, seriously, these panties are really fucking hot," Eric chuckled, thumbs moving to hook underneath the elastic of Kyle's black, lacey underwear, admiring the way they hugged the boy's curved hips.

Kyle smiled weakly, his face burning, "You're not so bad looking yourself, stud," He teased, but his words were genuine. Cartman was still a heavy guy, but plenty of his weight turned into muscle, and he had a handsome face that Kyle wanted to kiss all fucking day, if given the chance. He playfully ground his hips into Cartman's, biting his lip as he gazed up at the other man, and he was rewarded with a low grunt as Cartman dug his thumbs into Kyle's hips. Kyle could feel that Eric was quickly getting hard again, and he continued his grinding motions, savoring the feeling of the larger man's hands on his bare skin. His own hands found their way to Cartman's clothed chest, "Aren't you gonna take this off?" He asked, though he knew what the answer would be. He smiled coyly when Cartman shook his head and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Fuck. Kyle could feel his own cock straining against the lace, hard and wet and waiting.

Kyle was sedated now, his breathing shallow. Cartman practically tore the fabric from Kyle's waist and hastily raised the boy's hips high, and Kyle gasped at the sudden roughness. It was always the element of surprise with Cartman, and sure as Hell, Kyle was plenty surprised when he felt Cartman's tongue lapping at his perineum. At this, Kyle tossed his head to the side and moaned deeply, "Shit, shit...fuck..."

Cartman went to work quickly, and it wasn't long before he had Kyle writhing and moaning against the sheets. He teased him, lapping at his asshole and his thighs and his balls, everywhere but his cock. Kyle enjoyed it thoroughly, but he knew well and good that there was no way in Hell Cartman was going to let him cum so easily this time. Cartman was shitty like that, but when Kyle's eyes weren't glued shut, he could see how intently Cartman was watching him, relishing the reactions he was eliciting. Swallowing hard, Kyle wriggled out of Cartman's grip, breathing heavily, his face red, his eyes dilated, still for a moment. It was always such a kick to see Eric get thrown off guard.

Eric was about to protest, or perhaps give some snarky remark, but was stopped short when Kyle got on his hands and knees and sauntered into his lap, straddling his waist. Kyle's breath was hot and wet against his ear as he ground hard against Eric's stomach, "Don't tease me, daddy... I want your cock," He whispered, a hand wandering to fondle Cartman's clothed package, now fully erect. Wincing, Cartman swore under his breath and brough a hand down to cup Kyle's ass. It wasn't very often that Kyle called him that, and it kind of scared him, but it was also somehow the sexiest thing ever, so he didn't really give a fuck. He didn't respond, he didn't have time to before Kyle had coaxed Cartman into the pillows. Meaty fingers pulled at Kyle's red locks as he released Cartman's fat cock in all it's glory, and the redhead had to hold back a moan, "Fuck, Eric, your cock is so big..."

Eric moaned, gripping Kyle's hair tighter, guiding his mouth to his dick, "Taste it, you hussie. Put that mouth to good use," He grunted, biting his lip. Kyle obliged, licking the base of Cartman's throbbing cock all the way to the tip, red and swollen and dripping with precum. It tasted sweet and Kyle closed his eyes, the smell of sex overtaking him. He _loved_ this. He loved making Cartman feel good, making him feel happy and satisfied, which was something not many people could accomplish. It made him feel proud, in a sense. It was a deep, dark part of him, a part of him that he had no desire to share with anyone besides Cartman, for obvious reasons.

Taking Eric's thick cock in his hand, Kyle began to jerk him off at a fairly quick pace, sticking out his tongue to lick at the tip every now and then. He looked up at Cartman the whole time, positively savoring the expressions of pleasure and contentment on the larger man's face. His scalp was burning as Cartman pulled harder at his hair, bucking his hips a bit, "Fucking suck it, you whore. You know you want to. I wanna see you swallow that dick, Kyle, c'mon," Cartman said through gritted teeth, growing impatient, his face flustered bright red, "I wanna see you choke on it."

Giggling, Kyle shook his head and merely sucked on the very tip of Cartman's cock, causing Eric to throw his head back with a frustrated groan. They both knew that Kyle was more than capable of deepthroating Cartman like a Grade-A pornstar, and that he was just fucking with him. Somehow, this turned Eric on even more, the asshole really knew how to push his buttons. He wouldn't last long if Kyle kept looking up at him with that cocky, lust-filled expression of his, so he decided to take matters into his own hands once more. Keeping a fist-full of Kyle's hair in hand, he pulled him off his dick and threw him on his back.

"Fine, Kyle. You wanna be a smug little bitch? I'll fucking treat you like a smug little bitch."


End file.
